1. Field
This invention relates generally to solar powered devices such as ovens, parabolic cookers, water distillers, and food dehydrators, as well as small arrays of photovoltaic panels and the like, and in particular to the control of such solar devices by means of supporting and aiming them while having the option of exchanging the controlled device when desired.
2. Prior Art
In order to minimize the time required to complete any task using manually-aimed solar devices, quickness and accuracy in aiming the device to track the sun both vertically and horizontally should be maximized. Although many solar devices have no tilt adjustment, some do have adjustable reflectors or are propped up by using various materials. Solar devices such as the more expensive solar ovens and parabolic cookers generally have built-in gimbal systems for the cooking vessel to swivel on, so that the device can be vertically adjusted during the session by tilting it toward the sun.
Parabolic cookers require the most accurate and frequent aiming, typically every 15 to 30 minutes, and are powerful enough to fry foods. Solar ovens can be very powerful and on a bright sunny day in the summer they are capable of reaching 400+ degrees Fahrenheit and may reach 300+ degrees F. on a cool sunny winter day. For maximum output, solar ovens require aiming at least every 30 to 60 minutes. The aiming interval should be shortened (more frequent aiming) if the present weather conditions are hazy, partly cloudy, windy, or the power from the sun is diminishing as the day winds down.
While most solar ovens and parabolic cookers require tilt capability, solar food dehydrators and solar water distillers generally have built-in angled glazing for stationary operation (at least vertically) and usually do not require any type of prop or other fixture with tilt adjustment. One of the most popular solar ovens as discussed below comes equipped with its own adjustable tilt mechanism that the operator readjusts as needed during the session.